Love Story - Seymour and Edna
by fantasyZ150
Summary: This is just a random love story between Seymour Skinner and Edna Krabappel. In this story, they have several erotic adventures. It took me a lot of hard work and effort to build this story. So I hope you all enjoy.
1. Friday Begins

Seymour and Edna

In a beautiful sunny day on an early Friday morning, Seymour Skinner, the principal of Springfield Elementary School, was getting out of bed to begin his final work day of the week. He still lived with his aggressive mother. But he loved her and was willing to have protection for her. He went to her bedroom and gave his sleeping mother a kiss before he went to get ready for work. He washed his face and switched from his pajamas to his usual blue suit. He went downstairs and made nice breakfast for himself. Then he brushed his teeth and was all set for his day.

Before going out the door, Seymour had a lot of things in his mind that he thought he would do. So many things that he would do today or tomorrow. But right now, he focused on what he would do today before and after work. He first thought about after work. He thought of going to a quiet and lonely place so he could wash his car. Next, he thought about having a delicious dinner with someone. Then, he thought about spending time on the beach at night. But there was only one thing he was most interested in before work. He thought about meeting _her_. The love of his life, Edna Krabappel, a teacher at school.

The very thoughtful image of that beautiful and sexy woman made Seymour sigh with love. He fell in love with her after they got to know one another. He simply could not imagine another woman as good looking as Edna. He wanted so much with her. He always wanted to have romantic dates with her. He even thought about marrying her and have children with her. He wanted her to be a special part of his life.

Thinking about Edna gave Seymour the courage to go see her before they would start their separate work schedules. He wanted to meet with her so badly. So he exited his home, got into his car, and drove off to Edna's apartment.


	2. Edna's Visitor

In a small apartment in a little neighborhood, Edna Krabappel was beginning to awaken from bed. She had a tough week of school dealing with pesky children and working in her classroom. And she was certainly happy that it was Friday. She thought about relaxing and calming down for the weekend. After she would finish this last busy day of the week, she would feel a little free from the hard parts.

Edna yawned and slowly got out of bed with a pink robe that she wore during her sleep. She put on pink slippers and walked over to her kitchen to drink coffee. As she drank her coffee, she thought about what she would do after work. Yet, she could not figure out what she wanted to do. There were so many things that any woman would do. But she thought that there was someone that she would love to spend time with. Thinking deeply, she came to a warming image in her mind. The image made her smile. She was thinking about the principal of Springfield Elementary, Seymour Skinner.

Edna had so much feelings for Seymour ever since they first met. She wanted so much from him. She wanted to make love with him and begin a great romantic relationship with him. She simply could not imagine another man as good as Seymour. Other men that Edna had met were no good for her. They just weren't perfect to her. But she thought that Seymour would be the man for her.

After finishing breakfast, Edna went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that, she went over to her bathtub and turned on the shower. She set up the hot water and took off her slippers. But before she took off her robe to head into the shower, a sudden knock was at her front door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Edna wondered. She tied her robe back up and walked over. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Seymour," she gasped.

"Hello, Edna," Seymour said nervously. "I…thought I'd come see you before heading to the school."

There was a moment of silence. Seymour did not know what else to say. Edna was speechless as well. "But if you don't have time," Seymour said, breaking the silence, "I'll get going."

"Oh no," Edna said immediately, "it's alright. Come on in."

Seymour went inside with Edna shutting the door.

"Edna." Seymour sighed. "I was just thinking about you this morning. I came here because I wanted to spend little time with you before we head to work."

Edna smiled. "Thank you, Seymour. You know I really like that." She came to hug him. He hugged back as well.

She looked up to see his eyes. "I was thinking about you, too. I want to spend time with you for the entire day."

Seymour felt so much happy now. He gave Edna a warm smile. "I would love that. So how about you ride along with me? I'll take you to school. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would," Edna agreed. "But I need to shower first. I was about to when you knocked."

"Oh," Seymour said, "I'm so sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," Edna replied. "We have lots of time anyway. I'll just head on in right now."

"Okay. Then I'll just sit on the couch and wait for you."

Before Edna was going into the shower, she thought for a moment. She had an idea to entertain Seymour. With a seductive smile, she grabbed a little chair and walked over to the hallway. Then she placed the chair in front of the bathroom entrance, facing it towards the shower.


	3. Edna Showering

Seymour was a bit confused. He had no idea what Edna was doing. After seeing her place the little chair in front of the bathroom, he had a strange nervous feeling. He watched her turn for him with a lovely smile on her face and signaled him with a finger to come over. Slowly, he made his approach.

"Seymour," Edna said seductively, "have you ever wanted to see a sexy woman naked?"

Seymour froze. He was mightily nervous. "Edna…why are you…asking me this?"

Edna could see his fear. "It's alright, Seymour. Just be honest with me. I'll won't do anything to hurt you."

Seymour tried to wash away his nervousness. "Yes," he sighed.

Edna smiled seductively. "Well I'm about to give you what you want. Now have a seat. Don't be shy or nervous. Just be happy and enjoy."

Seymour sighed heavily to settle down. He then sat down on the chair with Edna looking on.

After Seymour had settled in on the chair, Edna began to walk backwards toward the bathtub. Then, in front of Seymour, she slowly untied and took off her robe, exposing her full nudity.

Seymour stared at Edna's beautiful and sexy naked body with lust in his eyes. This was the first time in his entire life that he was witnessing a naked woman. Not from a magazine or on TV, but with his own eyes. His nervousness was already gone. He smiled at Edna, which made her happy.

Edna continued to show Seymour her naked body. She first showed him her front. She put her hands on her curves and showed off her good-looking big and round breasts, her belly button, and her crotch. Soon, she turned around and showed Seymour her butt. She placed one hand on her curve and the other on her head. She looked back at Seymour with her seductive smile. She could tell that he was enjoying this.

Seymour was indeed enjoying it. He loved seeing Edna naked. He admired her frontal nudity. And her butt looked nicely big and round to him. He was very excited. He never had this lovely feeling in his life.

When Edna was finished showing off her naked body, she slowly walked into the shower with Seymour watching. Once there, she allowed the hot water to wet her entire body. As she showered, she continued posing for Seymour with a nice smile. She smoothly began dancing and turning her body. Seymour watched her and was very fascinated of her. He loved the show that Edna was giving him. And her wet body looked beautiful and shiny.

Soon, Edna began washing herself with soap. As she did that, she slowly rubbed soap on her breasts right in front of Seymour. Then she went down to rub soap on her belly. Next, she began rubbing soap on her crotch. When she was finished, she turned around to face away from Seymour. She first rubbed soap on her back. And then she began to rub more soap on her butt. She turned her head to look at Seymour with her seductive smile.

Seymour was greatly enjoying watching Edna take a shower. He could not bear to take his eyes off her. He simply loved this so much. And he was very happy that this was not an illusion or a dream.

When Edna was finished rubbing soap on her butt, she slowly rinsed all the soap off her body and turned off the shower. "Will you please bring me a towel, Seymour?" she asked.

"No problem," Seymour said with a smile. He went to the hall closet and grabbed a towel. He came into the bathroom and handed the towel to Edna.

Edna dried herself for a minute. After that, she set the towel aside, stepped out of the bathtub, and walked over to Seymour with a smile. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked him seductively.

"Oh yes," Seymour said, relaxed. "I did so much."

Edna reached up to wrap her arms around Seymour. "Now put your arms around me," she requested. "I want to feel your hands on my body."

Seymour was man enough to do just that. Without further hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Edna and placed his hands on her naked body. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back, which seemed to give her comfort.

"That feels so good," Edna said softly. "You are a nice man, Seymour."

"And you are a beautiful and sexy woman," Seymour said. "Thank you for making my morning so damn lovely, Edna."

Edna came up and gave Seymour a kiss on the cheek. And Seymour responded by placing his lips on her lips. Edna did not mind. In fact, she loved it. The two lovers kissed briefly before they broke the kiss.

"Well," Edna spoke," I better go get dressed now. Don't want to be late."

"Of course," Seymour said, taking his arms off her.

Edna walked over to her bedroom in the nude with Seymour following her. And she dressed into her usual blue skirt, yellow blouse, green sweater, and blue shoes. However, she did not put on bra and panties.

"You're not going to wear bra and panties?" Seymour asked, confused.

"I don't feel like it today," Edna answered. "I suppose because it's Friday."

Seymour laughed a little. Edna laughed with him as well.

"That makes sense," Seymour said jokingly. "Are you ready? You can ride with me today."

"I sure would love to," Edna said happily.

And so, Seymour and Edna exited Edna's apartment together and took off for school in Seymour's car.


	4. Awesome Prank

It was a couple minutes after 2:00 in a beautiful sunny afternoon. It was only about an hour away from the end of the school day. Edna was working in her classroom with her students. Her students were working on a math assignment while she worked with some papers at her desk. As she worked, she thought about how her day had gone through. She was having a good day so far. She did not have to deal with rowdy brats too much. But that was still probably the worst part of her job. She did have lunch with Seymour, who was very happy to be with her. Supposedly, that was the best part of her work day.

Since Edna's day was going pretty well, she thought that nothing bad was going to spoil it. But she was unsuspiciously wrong. While she was just working at her desk and minding her own business, she did not even notice that four little hooks with strings were suddenly attached onto her clothes. Two were attached onto her blouse and sweater on opposite sides of her while the other two were attached onto her skirt on opposite sides as well.

Somehow, a couple of sneaky students of her came over and placed the hooks on her without even getting noticed. Obviously, Bart Simpson, the most troublemaking student in her class, was up to his dirty pranks again. He had paid the sneaky students to set up one of the most "awesome" pranks he had ever thought of.

When it was 2:15, Edna needed to speak about something important. "Just a reminder, students. We will have a math quiz this Wednesday. So after I grade today's assignment, you can use that for studying. But make sure you study real hard."

"Oh boy," Bart Simpson groaned unapprovingly. "Math is so boring, Mrs. K. Can't we just do some stories? I feel like we've been doing math for an awful long time now."

"Bart," Edna said annoyingly, "I know you hate math. But math is very important in all our lives. It can bring us to success."

"Important? Then you tell me how math is important."

"I can tell you many facts about why it is. But you will figure it out and understand it on your own. Now get back to work and be quiet, please."

"Don't you think that math can be a pain, too? Because it's frustrating and it gives me stupid hard feelings."

Edna was now getting a little irritated. "Bart," she said, standing up from her chair, "if you don't quit whining about math, I'll"-

Bart seemed to give a signal by tapping his hand on his desk. Then the hooks with strings were stretched. And there was a very loud ripping sound. It happened so fast that Edna did not even see what had happened. She was feeling silly as her arms were forcefully stretched horizontally in the process of the ripping sound. When she quickly regained her balance, she was feeling different. She felt a bunch of air touching her skin. She looked down at herself and saw what was wrong. And she was mightily humiliated. One second, she was wearing her favorite blouse, sweater, and skirt. Then all of a sudden on the next second, she was fully unclothed. Edna was standing completely naked right in front of the class. She screamed in embarrassment and covered her breasts and crotch with the children laughing at her.

"Whoa, Mrs. K," Bart laughed, "I didn't know you were a nudist!"

"Bart Simpson," Edna yelled, trying hard to cover her nudity, "that is the filthiest and cruelest prank you have ever played on me!"

"Guess what? I can do worse. And it sure beats math!"

Bart and the children continued to laugh.

Edna realized that she couldn't be exposed in public any longer. Avoiding hesitation, she quickly darted out the door and into the hallways while covering her breasts and crotch. She couldn't go anywhere else where there was public around the school. But she knew one place where she believed would be the safest for her: Seymour's office. And she ran and took off for the principal's office in the nude. With only her blue shoes supporting her along the way.


	5. Office Sex

In the principal's office, Seymour was sitting at his desk reading a romance novel. He felt very happy every time he read books like that. Books that had love and happiness among couples made him feel delightful. He was reading the book for over half an hour and was enjoying himself with it. He was about near midway in the book when he was greeted by a knock on his door. Seymour was very concerned when the knock was followed by banging. It sounded like this person wanted to come inside in a hurry. Seymour got up and went to the door. He opened the little blinds on the glass of the door to see who the person was.

Seymour gasped. He was surprised at who it was. "Edna!"

Edna was at the door with a worried look on her face. Seymour immediately opened the door to let her in. She burst right in, panting. She had been rushing in the nude. But she felt safe.

Seymour closed the door and looked at Edna. "Why are you naked?" he asked.

Edna tried to calm down. "That Bart Simpson played a very dirty prank on me," she said angrily.

"Oh Bart," Seymour said with a disappointing kind of tone. "What the hell should I do with that kid?"

"Lock him up for life," Edna snapped.

Seymour was thinking about how Bart even did such a thing to Edna. But he shrugged it off. Instead, looking at Edna made him think of something with interest. He stared at her with a lustful smile, hoping that she would not turn him down.

"You know, Edna, there is no need to panic anymore. You're safe in here with me. No one will catch us."

Edna had finally calmed down. She looked at Seymour. "So, what are you thinking we should do?"

"I'm thinking we can…we can make out together…if you know what I mean."

Edna now understood what Seymour wanted. "Oh Seymour." She giggled with seduction. She wanted the same thing. She gave him a lustful smile. Seymour watched her as she placed one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head and slowly turned her body a couple times, showing off her nudity.

Seymour immediately closed all the blinds around his office so no one would be watching from the hallway or outside. He wanted this to be very private as possible. And he hoped no one else would be knocking on the door when he and Edna were making love. Once all the blinds are sealed, he turned to look at her again.

Edna was now feeling much more comfortable in the office. "Are you wearing a condom?" she asked him with lust.

"Yes, I am," Seymour said with lust as well. He slowly took off his tie, suit, pants, shoes, and underwear. He was standing naked along with Edna.

Both lovers came close to each other and put their arms around each other. With love filling their eyes, they slowly planted their lips together. They kissed smoothly while running their hands on each other's skin.

Seymour loved it. He could not believe that he was doing this with Edna. He was happier that this was not a dream. He kept his eyes shut as he began to run his hands on Edna's back. He slowly went up and down on her back. After about a minute, he ran his hands down and began rubbing her butt smoothly. Her body felt nice and soft to him. He wished that he would never keep his hands away from her.

Edna moaned softly with pleasure. She loved to feel Seymour's hands all over her body. Like him, she was also happy that this was not a dream. She continued to kiss him proudly while feeling his friendly hands all over her back and butt.

A moment later, the two lovers paused from kissing. Seymour bent down, grabbed Edna's legs and lifted her off the floor. He put his arms tightly around her while she put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Seymour carried her over to his desk and gently put her down onto the desk on her back.

Edna looked at Seymour with another smile and lifted one leg for him. Seymour took off her shoe and tossed it away. Then Edna lifted her other leg and let him take off her other shoe. Edna wanted to take their love deeper. So she bent her knees and spread her legs to expose her external opening to Seymour. He stared at it with strong desire. His _organ_ was now completely erected. He had the condom on so he and Edna would be safe. With Seymour standing up and Edna lying on the desk, he gently held onto her curves and positioned his _organ_ at between her legs. Then with pure pleasure, he carefully inserted his _organ_ into her vagina.

Edna breathed with comfort. She could not remember when it was the last time she had sex. But she did not bother to think about it. She refused to think about her unknown ex-husband. Having sex with Seymour made her feel so good and much better.

With his _organ_ now inside Edna, Seymour began to thrust slowly. He thrusted with excitement filling within him. This was his first time having sex in his entire life. Doing it with Edna, the woman that he loved the most, made it even special for him. As he thrusted, he bent down to kiss her. Edna moaned once again. But they both had to be careful not to get loud so people would not hear them. They had to be quiet while making sexual love.

Seymour put his head back up and placed his hands on Edna's belly as he continued to thrust. Edna continued moaning quietly. Both lovers felt a strong energy coursing through them. It was making them hot from the inside. A moment later, Edna brought her legs up. Her feet were at Seymour's shoulders. Seymour wrapped his arms around her legs and continued thrusting. Edna was getting active. The energy was making her delightful. She enjoyed having this special time with the man that she loved so much.

After another minute, Seymour pushed Edna's legs down to bend her knees. He was getting sexually active. He placed her feet on his chest and clenched his hands onto her thighs. He thrusted a little faster and harder. Edna closed her eyes as she felt nothing but love around her. She was getting more excited as well.

Seymour held onto Edna's shoulders as he began to thrust harder. Edna clenched her teeth. They both felt their love getting hotter. Soon, Seymour lifted Edna off the desk but kept his _organ_ deep inside her. Edna kept one hand on the desk and began riding fast and hard on Seymour's _organ_ in midair. She rode on his _organ_ with lustful feelings and panted heavily and rapidly. Both lovers kissed once again. Edna slowed down on riding.

"I love you, Seymour," she moaned quietly.

"I love you too, Edna," Seymour said heavily.

Seymour sat Edna down on the desk. Edna lifted her knees while Seymour resumed thrusting. Soon, Seymour carried Edna off the desk again and shifted his feet backwards to sit on the guest chair while keeping his _organ_ within her. Then Edna resumed riding fast and hard on his _organ_. But she rode even harder than before. Both lovers were enjoying this so much. They wanted so much more. They wished that their love would be stronger. Seymour shut his eyes and clenched his teeth while Edna continued riding on his _organ_ and panted quietly.

About a moment later, Edna slowed down. Seymour felt relieved as he released his essence inside the condom. Both lovers looked at each other and panted heavily as they were catching their breaths. Then they smiled.

"Seymour," Edna said, "this was so great."

"It sure was," Seymour agreed. "This is my first time. I've never done this before in my life."

"How do you really feel about doing this for the first time then?"

"It feels great. I'm already getting the hang of it."

"Well I'm proud of you, sweetie."

"I'm proud of you also, dear."

They both kissed briefly.

"Let's get dressed before someone discovers us," Edna said.

"Yeah," Seymour approved. He ejected his _organ_ from her and discarded the condom deep into his little trash bin so no one would find it. And he quickly put his clothes back on. He looked at Edna, who was still naked, and remembered that she came in without her clothes on.

"Luckily, I got shirt and pants for you," Seymour announced to Edna. He went over to his cabinet and pulled out a brown long-sleeve sweatshirt and a pair of purple sweatpants. He handed them to Edna, who smiled with relief.

"Thank you," she told him as she put on the sweatshirt and then the sweatpants and her blue shoes.

"Sorry I don't have underwear or a bra for you," Seymour said.

"It's alright," Edna replied. "I don't need any of that crap right now."

"So what are you going to do about Bart Simpson?"

Edna thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Well…after we just made love in here…I think I'll spare him."

Seymour giggled. "Well okay. So I'll see you after dismissal?"

"You got that right. We can spend more time at my apartment."

"Right." Seymour smiled. "See you later."

Edna exited the principal's office to return to her class while Seymour returned to his desk to continue reading his book until the dismissal time.


	6. Giving Comfort

It was a little after 3:30 when Seymour and Edna were back at Edna's apartment. They were extremely lucky that they were never caught after having sex in the principal's office during school hours. They both laughed a little, knowing that no one suspected a thing. Not even the superintendent. And for Seymour and Edna, they seemed to always find a way to get away with things together. And yet, they wondered what would have happened if they were caught. But they shook it out of their minds. They just wanted to spend more time with each other.

Because of Bart Simpson's filthy scheme, Edna now had to grade the students' math assignments at home that weekend instead of grading them during class time. She planned on handing them back on the following Monday. Still wearing the sweatshirt and sweatpants with no bra and panties, she was standing up and grading the papers on her counter table. She took her time working. She was in no hurry since she had the weekend to get them done.

Meanwhile, Seymour was just lying on the couch, waiting for Edna to finish so they would continue to hang out with each other. Yet, he was getting bored and a little impatient. At the slow rate that Edna was on, Seymour felt like it would take forever for her to finish. Seymour thought about getting Edna into a good mood to turn her attention to him. He got up and slowly walked over to her from behind.

"Hey Edna," Seymour began, "you seemed to be in a little bit of stress. I think you've been pushing yourself to work too hard. Why not take a break and relax with me?"

Edna sighed. "Sorry Seymour. I want to get this done right away." She sounded stressful just like Seymour thought.

Seymour didn't say anything else. But he refused to give up. Instead, he backed away from Edna a little and slowly took off his clothes, exposing his nudity once again. Edna didn't realize it because she was too focused on her work. Seymour came back over and stood behind her. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them smoothly.

Edna stopped working. She felt Seymour's hands massaging her shoulders. It was making her relax. She set her pen down and closed her eyes, feeling the comfort that Seymour was giving her. She gently met her hands with his hands while breathing with relaxation.

When he was finished with Edna's shoulders, Seymour slowly brought his hands down to massage her breasts. Edna continued to relax. But even though Seymour had his hands on her breasts, he was not yet satisfied. He wanted to really touch her breasts without a piece of clothing covering them. So, he went down, grabbed her sweatshirt on both sides, and slowly pulled it up to expose her nice belly button. With that, he dug his hands inside her shirt and continued massaging her breasts. This time, he was happy to feel the skin and nipples of her breasts.

Edna was happy as well. She wanted to feel Seymour's hands on her skin again. Especially on her breasts. She wanted nothing more than love. And making love with Seymour was about perfect for her. She took her shoes off and slid them away with her feet. She kept her eyes shut and continued making sexual breathings.

After about a minute, Seymour had an idea to increase Edna's mood. While he kept his left hand on her left breast, he brought his right hand down and dipped his hand into her sweatpants.

Edna gasped. She felt a smooth energy coursing through her body. Seymour was rubbing between her legs inside her pants. He slowly rubbed and circled her crotch with pleasure. It felt so great to Edna. She had not felt so much love in such a long time. She enjoyed how Seymour made love for her. Having his hand rub her crotch also made her feel sweet. She started moaning with lust. She was getting sexually active.

After a couple moments, Edna quickly turned to face Seymour, who was still naked, and immediately began kissing with him. The two lovers kissed deeply with their tongues bonding. In nearly a minute, Seymour grabbed the bottom of Edna's shirt and pulled it all the way up to expose her bare upper body. Edna stretched her arms in the air to get the shirt off her and tossed it away. The lovers continued kissing with Seymour rubbing all over Edna's bare back.

Soon, Seymour brought his hands down Edna's back and dipped his hands into her pants. Using his thumbs, he slid her pants down a little to reveal the upper half of Edna's butt. Then he started rubbing all over her butt with excitement. When he was finished, he slid her pants down more to reveal the rest of her butt. Then he loosened the pants and let it fall to the floor. Edna was now completely naked along with Seymour.

After sharing a few more kisses, Seymour grabbed Edna's legs and lifted her off the floor. Edna held her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Seymour carried her to the living room and set her down onto the carpet on her back. With Seymour on top of her, he went down and began suckling on her breasts and nipples. Edna closed her eyes as she enjoyed him exploring her body. After a moment, Seymour went down to kiss and lick her belly button. Edna began to moan with comfort. Soon, Seymour went down again and began licking her vulva. Edna moaned more. She was feeling hotter with Seymour licking between her legs. And she was loving it.

When Seymour was finished, Edna rolled over to lie on her front. Seymour stared down at her and admired her beauty. Then he went back down and started kissing and licking her butt. Edna continued moaning with pleasure. Seymour was enjoying this wonderful moment with her. After a couple of minutes, Edna stood up on her knees. Seymour put his arms around her and once again rubbed her breasts. Then he went on to run his hands slowly up and down her curves. He began kissing her neck at the same time. Edna moaned louder as her lover was turning her on even more.

Soon, Seymour began to rub her belly. He loved feeling her soft and smooth body. After that, he brought one hand down and once again rubbed her between the legs. Edna moaned with stronger lust and spread her knees a little. She was feeling so hot. She had not felt like this for such a long time. And it felt so good to her. She moaned a little faster as Seymour rubbed faster between her legs.

A moment later, Edna bent down so that her forearms were on the carpet. Seymour positioned his erected _organ_ , which had another condom on, and inserted it into Edna's vagina. He thrusted at a normal speed. He felt Edna pushing herself back with each thrust at the same time. He soon began thrusting faster and harder. Edna moaned much louder. This was exactly what she needed. More love and comfort after having such stress.

Several moments later, they both slowed down. And Seymour released his essence into his condom. He and his lover both panted heavily for breath. Soon, Seymour ejected himself from Edna and discarded the condom. They both laid down on the carpet in the nude. They both smiled and came real close to each other. Seymour wrapped his arms around Edna and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Seymour," Edna spoke softly, "thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you very much. I admit that I was not feeling good when I was working. I absolutely needed this."

"Yeah," Seymour said. "That's why I wanted you to relax and have comfort with me."

"No man had ever gave me this much comfort when I was feeling stressed. It feels so good to have comfort and love from you."

They both kissed briefly. Then they stood back up on their feet.

Edna looked over at the papers. "You know what? I can take a break from that. I have the weekend to finish them anyway."

Seymour smiled. "Good idea."

"Now what do you think we can do together?" Edna asked.

"Well I want to go somewhere lonely and quiet so I can wash my car," Seymour replied.

"I know one place where we can go wash your car alone. But let me go put on some clothes first." She headed over to her bedroom.

Seymour gathered his clothes and put them back on. He waited for a few minutes before Edna came back. His eyes widened when he looked at her. He was fascinated by her appearance. She wore some sort of white cloth for a bra. Her nipples were seen through the cloth and the tie was on the front. She also wore tiny pink swim shorts for women. And she also carried her bathrobe on her shoulder.

"Wow, you look great," Seymour said.

"Thank you, dear," Edna said happily. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am."

And Seymour and Edna took off in Seymour's car with Edna giving him the directions to her secret lonely place.


	7. Sexy Car Wash

Edna had guided Seymour to a beautiful forest near Springfield. Seymour parked his car on a platform that had a water valve. They had to make a little detour before they got there. They had to obtain a water hose, a bucket with a big sponge, and car soap. And Seymour switched from his blue suit to a short-sleeve t-shirt and some shorts.

When Seymour and Edna got out the car, Edna took off her robe to reveal her sexy outfit: the white cloth-like bra and tiny pink swim shorts. But she wore no shoes, choosing to go on bare feet. She and Seymour set up the car wash by connecting the hose to the valve. Seymour turned it on to bring out water from the hose. He poured some soap into the bucket and then filled it up with water.

"Wow, this sure does look like a nice place," Seymour said, observing the surroundings.

"Glad you like it," Edna replied happily. She did pick a great place.

And so, Seymour and Edna began washing the car. They wet the entire car once before they washed it with the soapy water and then rinsed all the soap off.

About a minute later, Seymour was about to wet his car again so he could do a second soap wash. "Hold on, Seymour," he heard Edna say suddenly.

Edna came next to Seymour with a seductive smile and grabbed the hose from him. "I'll handle the rest by myself. How about you sit back and watch?"

"Okay, go ahead," Seymour said. He opened his car trunk and took out a folded chair. He set the chair down and sat in it, facing Edna and the car.

Edna smiled and began wetting the car with the hose. As she did, she also started wetting herself. Seymour was excited and enjoying this. Edna was pretty wet with her nipples showing through her wet cloth bra. She continued wetting the car and herself until she set the hose down, brought her hands to her cloth bra and slowly ripped it off to expose her breasts. She tossed the bra away and picked up the hose to continue watering the car as well as herself.

Seymour smiled. He was loving this. He watched as Edna continued wetting her whole body. A minute later, she set the hose down again and slowly took off her pink shorts, exposing her full nudity. She tossed the shorts away and faced her wet and shiny butt towards Seymour, placing her hands on the car. She bent down to expose a little of her external opening. Then she reached down and picked up the hose. She slowly continued wetting herself and the car. Her wet and sexy naked body looked very bright under the warm sun.

A few moments later, when the car was finished getting wet, Edna went to the bucket of soap and grabbed the sponge. She began scrubbing the sponge on the car. As she did that, she also started scrubbing on her naked body slowly. This made Seymour smile with lust. As she continued soaping the car and herself, she suddenly began scrubbing her soapy breasts all over the car. This increased Seymour's excitement. He watched Edna scrub her breasts on the car like he was looking in slow motion. When she finished, she turned and looked at Seymour with her nice smile and scrubbed more soap all over her naked body. Soon, Edna stood next to the car while facing Seymour and slowly began scrubbing her butt on the car. Now Seymour was real excited. He stared with no chance of taking his eyes off Edna. He watched with another smile and widened eyes as Edna continued scrubbing her butt all over the car.

After a while, Edna grabbed the hose and rinsed the soap off the car. And she slowly wet herself one last time, removing the soap off her body while posing for Seymour. When she finished, she put the hose down and walked towards Seymour. Seymour stood up next to Edna. Both lovers smiled.

"Did you love this?" Edna asked her love.

"Yes I did," Seymour said. "I loved it very much."

They put their arms around each other and briefly kissed. Soon, Edna put her robe back on and the lovers waited together for Seymour's car to dry off. When it finally did, they got in the car and drove back to Edna's apartment.


	8. Steak Dinner

It was 8 o'clock at night at Edna's apartment. Seymour and Edna were having a delicious steak dinner. Seymour was back to wearing his usual blue suit while Edna was back to wearing her yellow blouse, blue skirt, and green sweater. She had more of this same outfit. During dinner, the two lovers had a good conversation.

"It sure was a good day," Seymour said. "And it was better with you around."

"Thank you, Seymour," Edna said. "I loved spending the entire day with you."

"You are a wonderful woman, Edna. I enjoyed spending my time with you. I think you are special."

"And you are a great man. I've never had such a wonderful day in my life. It was certainly nice of you to make one of the best days of my life."

As they continued eating at the table, Seymour wanted to know more about Edna. So as calm as he could be, he began talking to Edna again. "So…do you love to be in the nude?" he asked her.

Edna smiled. "Of course I do. I usually get naked right here in my apartment about once a day. It helps me relax when I'm having a bad day or something."

Seymour smiled. "That's beautiful." He paused. "And the car wash was very sexy. You really put on a hell of a show."

"Thank you," Edna replied gleefully.

"Was that your first time getting naked outside?"

"Actually no. I went in the nude outside a few times before. That forest is where I go to get naked. Whenever I go to the forest and I see no one around, I just take off my clothes and enjoy nature around me." She paused. "You know…I had wondered how it felt to be naked outside. So I wanted to try it. And honestly…I thought I was crazy. First time I tried it, I was very nervous. But when I did take off my clothes, I felt comfortable. When the air touched my body, it felt so great and natural. It was giving me relaxation. And I have been doing it ever since."

"That's very nice, Edna," Seymour said with interest. "Is that how you gained your passion of walking around your apartment in the nude once a day?"

"Yes," Edna confessed. "I began to love being in the nude because of my first experience outside."

"That's amazing," Seymour said happily.

"Now how about you tell me about yourself? How are you doing living with that old woman of yours?"

"My mother?" Seymour was reluctant to speak about his aggressive mother. But he tried to be communicative. "My mother is still the same. But I'm getting used to it."

Edna giggled. "Don't you hate it? I mean aren't you tired of it?"

"Yes, I hate the way my mother is. But you know, I'm grown up. Parents treat their grown children rough. But honestly, she thinks that I'm still a little boy." He paused. "I love my mother. But sometimes, I just want to give her some."

Edna laughed. Seymour laughed with her.

"Well, whenever she tries to give you a very bad time, you fight her back," Edna said jokingly.

"I think I will," Seymour said sarcastically.

When the two lovers finished their steak dinner, Seymour remembered that he wanted to do one more thing. He was still interested in walking on the beach at night. He turned to Edna. "Hey, how about we walk on the beach right now?"

Edna smiled. "Sure. I would love to."

"Then let's get ready to go."

Seymour walked over to the living room while Edna went to her bedroom. Seymour switched from his blue suit back to the t-shirt and shorts that he wore at the forest. Then he thought for a moment. Since he just washed his car today, he did not want to get it dirty right away. "Hmm," he said. "I think I'll leave my car here. We can walk to the beach instead." He also decided that going on bare feet would be best since he did not want to get sand in his shoes.

After a moment, Edna emerged from her bedroom. She wore a white bikini that made Seymour stare with admiration. "You look great," he said with excitement.

"Thank you, handsome," Edna said, turning her body for a couple times to give Seymour a good look around her. She was about to put on her blue shoes when Seymour stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "You don't need those. We're going to walk to the beach on bare feet."

"We're not taking your car?" Edna asked.

"No. I want to keep my car clean for a while longer. So what do you say? Shall we walk to the beach?"

Edna smiled. "Great idea," she said approvingly.

The two lovers exited the apartment and began their walk to the beach on bare feet, holding hands along the way.


	9. Love On The Beach

When Seymour and Edna made it to the beach, they were relieved. It was a pretty long walk for them as they went across town on bare feet. Now they were ready to relax in the sand. When they stepped into the sand, they felt comfortable. Looking at each other with smiles, they began walking along the beach while holding hands. As they walked, they enjoyed the view of the water that was reflected by the moonlight. It was a beautiful night that glistened like a meadow of flowers. The two lovers also enjoyed the clear night sky that was brightened by the moon as well.

After walking for a while, Seymour and Edna stopped at a part where it was quiet and deserted. No one else was around. They stopped and looked at each other.

"This is a beautiful night on the beach, isn't it?" Seymour asked.

"Oh yes it is," Edna said. "Thank you for taking me. This is a lovely night."

"I will always be glad to take you to a good place like here."

They shared a brief kiss under the moonlight.

"Do you want to continue walking or you want to go home now?" Seymour asked.

But Edna thought of an idea. "Actually," she said, "how about we make love right here? No one is around."

"Oh, Edna." Seymour giggled. He wanted to do it, too.

The two lovers began kissing with their arms around each other. They let their tongues touch with delight. As they kissed, Seymour massaged his lover's back. Edna moaned. She wanted to get wild. She paused from kissing and pulled up Seymour's shirt. Seymour took off his shirt and dropped it next to him. He resumed kissing with Edna, feeling the love between them. Soon, Edna slowly slid his shorts and underwear down to the ground, exposing his nudity. Seymour lifted his clothes with his foot and dropped them on his shirt.

Seymour had never been naked outside before. Not even on the beach. But now that he was, it felt so great. He was feeling the same experience that Edna had. And he wanted her to join him on the experience. So after a moment, without breaking the kiss, he grabbed the string of her white bra on the back and slowly pulled it to loosen the tie. Then he took the bra off her to expose her breasts. He set the bra down with his clothes. Seymour and Edna resumed kissing with their tongues bonding some more. A moment later, Seymour slowly slid her white panties down to reveal the rest of her nudity. Edna lifted her panties with her foot and set them down with the rest of their clothes.

With Seymour and Edna fully naked on the beach, they resumed kissing and bonding tongues. Soon, they began kissing hard. They were feeling so wild. Seymour reached down, grabbed Edna's legs, and lifted her off the ground. Edna wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply with her hands on his cheeks. Seymour placed his hands on her butt and kissed her back deeply with his tongue touching hers.

After another moment, Seymour began spinning around while carrying Edna. This got Edna more excited. They were really wild. Edna moaned more as she kissed with Seymour. After a few more spins, Seymour gently went down on the sand and laid on his back with Edna on top of him. Edna noticed that his _organ_ was now erected. He was wearing another condom. She smiled. She was ready to do it again. So she sat up and slowly sat down on his _organ_ , sliding it into her vagina. With Seymour's _organ_ in her vagina, she spread her knees a little and closed her eyes, feeling a smooth energy that made her feel safe. Seymour grabbed her curves and breathed calmly. Then Edna gently went up and down with his _organ_ in her vagina. While she did, she kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the energy that made her and Seymour feel so natural.

After a moment, Edna slowly began riding back and forth on Seymour's _organ_. Seymour kept his hands on her curves and gently rocked her forward and backward in the process of her ride. Soon, Edna began riding a little harder and faster. Seymour was more sexually active. Edna moaned louder with pleasure. Then, Edna began riding very hard and fast. Seymour was feeling very hot from inside. Both lovers felt the energy of love growing sweeter and hotter. It was making them very wild. They wanted to remain with that energy forever. It felt very natural. Seymour shut his eyes and clenched his teeth while Edna continued riding very hard and fast on his _organ_ with very loud lustful moans.

After a while, Edna slowed down on the ride. And Seymour released his essence inside his condom. They breathed heavily after the wild love that they made on the beach. Soon, Seymour ejected his _organ_ from Edna and discarded the condom. They both laid down in the sand together and faced each other with smiles.

"Edna…this night became more beautiful," Seymour said. "I'm feeling the same experience that you had before. And you're right. It feels great."

"I knew you would be happy," Edna said. "I wanted you to show you how great this is. To be naked outside. And being in the nude on this beach feels more natural. This is exactly my first time doing it on the beach."

"Well this feels better with you and me right here. Thank you for making this night much better with me." Seymour kissed her on the forehead. Edna happily returned a kiss on the cheek.

A few moments later, Seymour sat up. "We should head home now. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Edna agreed, sitting up also. "We better put our clothes back on right away."

"I'll go get them," Seymour said. He stood up and looked over to where their clothes were laying. But then he froze. He had a sudden worried expression on his face. He was sure that their clothes were sitting right where he was looking at. However, they were no longer at that spot where they were dropped. Just a field of sand. Seymour looked around to see where the clothes might be. But there was no sight of them at all. Now he was very confused.

Edna noticed the way Seymour was acting. "What's wrong, Seymour?" Edna asked with a worried voice.

"…Edna," Seymour said with a worried voice as well, "…where are our clothes?"

Now Edna had a worried expression, too. She stood up and looked over to where she was sure their clothes were once at. But she also saw that they were not at that spot. "What?" she said. She looked around to find them. But like Seymour, she could not see them either. They looked at each other and gasped. Their clothes were gone. They had mysteriously disappeared. And they were left stranded and naked on the beach.

"Oh no," Seymour said out loud.

"Damn it," Edna yelled.

"Did someone sneak by and steal our clothes?" Seymour gasped.

"You mean someone was spying on us the entire time?" Edna asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Oh I'm going to find whoever did this," Seymour said with fierce. "And when I do, I'm going to make that person wish he had never done this!"

Edna became worried again and covered her breasts and crotch. "Now what do we do, Seymour? How are we going to get back home without our clothes?"

Seymour covered his _organ_ and shut his eyes with an expression of disgust. He knew the answer. And as much as he hated it, he knew what he and his lover had to do. "Edna…we are going to have to sneak our way back home."

"Go across town in the nude?" Edna gasped. "Seymour…I love getting naked. Even outside. But I am not very comfortable being naked in public."

"I know. Me neither. But we have no choice." Seymour looked at her. "Just stay close to me."

Edna sighed. "Alright," she said, trying to be calm.

Seymour kept his _organ_ covered while Edna continued covering her breasts and crotch. And the two lovers, trying to stay calm, began running back along the beach together, getting ready for a crazy adventure that awaited them.


	10. The Naked Fugitives

Seymour and Edna stood near a street in the nude after exiting the beach. Most of the people of Springfield were not around. So the two lovers have little chances of getting home without being spotted. But they still had to be carefully alert.

Edna stood next to Seymour, covering her breasts and crotch. "We better make it home before someone sees us," she said.

"We just have to keep on hiding," Seymour said, covering his _organ_. "Then when it's all clear, we move quickly and hide again. Then we do the same thing." He looked around to make sure no one was around. "Okay, let's move."

Seymour and Edna fled onto the streets, covering their nudity. Then they hid behind a bush. They looked and ran again. Then they stopped and hid in an alley. They looked again and ran out of the alley, avoiding the lights from inside the buildings. For there were people inside that could have spotted them through the windows. They quickly ran past streetlights and back into dark spots until they reached a big tree and hid next to it.

The two lovers rested for a moment, breathing to relax. "Do you think your mother will know about this?" Edna asked.

"Hell no," Seymour said. "I'm not letting my mother know about this at all." He looked around to see no one around. "Let's go."

They covered their nudity and continued running and hiding. Soon, they approached a park. Unfortunately, there were two men nearby.

"We got to sneak by them," Seymour whispered. "Just stay behind me."

When those two men were not looking, the two naked lovers quickly moved to a nearby tree. They looked again and moved to a bench and hid behind. But the two men sensed that someone was here.

"Who's there?" asked one of them.

Seymour and Edna began to panic. They kept themselves hidden in the dark behind the bench. But the two men were coming close. Seymour saw a rock next to him and got an idea. He picked up the rock and threw it towards a tree as hard as he could. The rock successfully hit the tree, causing the men to look and walk towards it.

As soon as the men were far away, Seymour and Edna moved ahead, getting away from them. They hid next to another tree in the park.

"That was close," Edna whispered, breathing calmly. "Good job getting rid of them."

"Thanks," Seymour said.

They looked around to check to see if the coast was clear. Then they covered their nudity and resumed running. They safely exited the park and were back on the streets. The town was pretty quiet, allowing them to run by without getting caught. They hid behind a car and looked around. Then they moved to another obstacle and hid again. They checked if the coast was clear once again and continued moving, covering their nudity.

Soon, they reached a car dealership. They entered and crouched down in between cars. When they were about to move, they heard footsteps. They peeked to see an employee coming towards their hiding spot. Trying not to panic, the naked lovers moved quietly to another spot. They turned to see the employee walking by their previous spot. They sighed with relief and continued on. They made it to the other side of the lot and exited.

They resumed their routine of hiding in obstacles and running with no one around. Soon, they reached a neighborhood in downtown. The neighborhood had random apartments lined up. They didn't know well about this neighborhood. But they knew where they were at.

"We're halfway there," Edna said.

Seymour and Edna began through the neighborhood in the nude. They continued covering their nudity while moving past streetlights very quickly. They did not want to be seen naked under any streetlight. As they moved, a nearby door began to open. They gasped and quickly moved out of a light and hid in between a stone staircase and some bushes. They crouched down as a door opened. They peeked up to see a man in a suit. He shut the door, walked to his car and drove off. Seymour looked to see if the coast was clear. "Let's go," he whispered to Edna.

The naked lovers continued moving through the neighborhood, dodging through streetlights. There were some people hanging out under lights across the street. Seymour and Edna seemed unseen in the dark. But they still hid behind cars to avoid detection from the people across the street. Luckily, the people paid no attention to their side. And they quickly crossed each streetlight while checking to make sure the people were not looking.

The naked lovers managed to make it through the neighborhood and into another part of downtown. There were rows of buildings on the sides of streets. Luckily, most of the buildings were closed. And there were not many lights, except the ones that were inside the opened buildings. The lights of Moe's tavern were still on. Seymour and Edna covered their nudity and crouched low and moved under Moe's window. They ran in the dark and crouched low next to every lit building until they made it through safely.

They continued to move and hide through obstacles until they approached the Kwik-E-Mart. Seymour and Edna knew that Apu's store was open all the time. They covered their nudity and approached the building. They hid in the shadows next to the wall. They were close to home. Evergreen Terrace, where Edna's apartment was at, was about a block away. Seymour looked from the shadows. He looked with a little frustration. The front of the Kwik-E-Mart was fully lit and there were five teenage boys hanging out in front of the store as well. Even Apu would see the naked lovers through the windows if the kids were not looking.

"Damn it," Edna whispered, seeing everything as well. "This is going to be tough, Seymour. What do we do?"

"We've got to distract those kids first," Seymour said. He saw a trash can lid and picked it up. Then he tossed it to a spot where the kids would sure look over to. The lid ended up hitting a car, setting off its alarm. The kids were startled. The naked lovers saw the kids looking at the alarming car. Apu no doubt heard the alarm, too. Seymour and Edna saw him come out of the store. He went to confront the kids.

"I warned you boys not to cause trouble," Apu said angrily.

"But we didn't do it," one of the boys confessed.

"Then who messed with my car?" Apu asked.

The boys said nothing.

Apu saw the lid and looked at the boys with anger in his eyes. "You tried to damage my car?" he yelled. "That is it. Go away. Get out of here now." The boys began to walk away slowly with cower within them. "Go on. Before I call the police."

Seymour and Edna saw their opportunity. While Apu was dealing with the kids, they covered their nudity and ran across the front of the store. They were successful. Once they reached the other side, they hid behind a bush in the shadows. They peeked through the bushes to see Apu shut off his car alarm and walk back inside his store.

"Damn, I hated to do that to him," Seymour said.

"Hitting his car was the idea?" Edna asked, thinking that it was a little funny.

"That was an accident," Seymour confessed. "But I guess accidents turn into fortunes."

"They sure do," Edna agreed.

The naked lovers looked ahead to see grassy landscapes and no lights. They covered their nudity and moved on. Soon, they finally reached Evergreen Terrace. Most of the neighborhood was asleep. There were not many lights from the houses. They ran along the sidewalk while covering their nudity. Eventually, they ran by the Simpsons' home. Their house was dark. The family was most likely asleep. "Thank God for that," Edna muttered.

After a long while of running naked down the street, they finally saw Edna's apartment. "We made it," Edna said with relief. They kept their nudity covered and approached her apartment. They ran up the stairs. Edna found her hidden key and quickly unlocked her door. The naked lovers headed inside and slammed the door shut. They were now safe at last.

They breathed with calm and relief, knowing that their naked journey was over. Now they no longer had to cover their nudity.

"We made it," Seymour said, panting. "I hope we don't have to go through that again."

"I hope so, too," Edna agreed, panting as well. "I've never had that kind of feeling before in my entire life. And it was embarrassing. But imagined how more embarrassed we would have been if many people witnessed us running naked through town."

"At least we did it through nighttime. Daytime would be a disaster."

"Yeah. Good point."

The two naked lovers looked at each other for a moment. Both were silent. Seymour remembered the time they lost their clothes on the beach. He felt absolutely guilty. He looked at Edna with a sad expression.

"Edna…I'm sorry. This would not have happened…if I paid close attention to our clothes on the beach. This was my fault."

Edna looked at him with grief. "Seymour…you don't need to blame yourself. I didn't pay attention either. There is no one to blame here."

Seymour smiled at her. "Thank you, Edna. You are also a very kind woman."

Edna smiled back. "And you are a selfless man."

The naked lovers hugged each other. They remained in the hug for a few minutes. Seymour looked down at his lover.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

Edna looked up at him with a smile. "Well…I'm going to take a shower now." She broke the hug and continued looking at him with a seductive expression on her face. "You are welcome to join me. But I'll let you decide. I'm going in now."

Edna turned around and slowly walked to the hallway in the nude. And yet, Seymour just couldn't take his eyes off her. As Edna slowly walked, Seymour stared at her big butt. Her butt was nicely round and attractive. Seymour watched Edna's butt sway side to side after each step. And he loved it.

When Edna turned to the bathroom, she looked at Seymour with her seductive smile and headed on in. Seymour had the time to decide. But he felt like he did not need time to think because he already wanted to join Edna in the shower. But he chose to wait for Edna to get in the shower. And then he would be ready.


	11. Natural Love

Edna was in the shower getting wet. She needed this after going through all the trouble that she and Seymour had. And she wanted to relax. She never thought of going through town in the nude. But she knew that she shouldn't blame Seymour for it. Now she could just laugh a little bit about it. After all, nobody ever caught them. Once again, they always seemed to get away with things together. Just like they did after having sex in the principal's office, after the car wash, and now after running naked through town all the way from the beach.

Edna was sure that Seymour would come join her in the shower. She could sense his presence now. She smiled as she felt him right behind her. And indeed, he was. Seymour gently wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. Edna closed her eyes to gain better experience.

The two lovers proceeded to shower together, letting the nice and cool water satisfy their bodies. Soon, Edna grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and handed it to Seymour. She turned her back to him. Seymour smiled and began to gently rub soap on her back with his hand. As he did, he enjoyed feeling her smooth body. It felt so great to him. When he was done washing soap on Edna's back, he went down to begin rubbing soap on her butt. He kneeled down to wash soap on her butt with both hands instead of one. This gave Seymour better experience. And Edna felt more relaxed.

When Seymour was all finished with Edna's butt, he stood up while she turned to face him with her seductive smile. She was ready for him to do her front. And so, Seymour began caressing her breasts with soap. He also loved to feel her nipples.

Edna closed her eyes and felt the love. Soon, Seymour rubbed soap on her curves and around her belly button. Edna purred a bit as she felt a nice sensation. The sensation suddenly grew stronger when Seymour began rubbing soap between her legs. She purred more, feeling the hand of her lover comforting her.

When Seymour was all finished soaping Edna's body, the two lovers began kissing smoothly. Edna let the water hit her to wash the soap off her while kissing with Seymour. While kissing, Seymour brought his hands down and slowly ran them up from Edna's butt to her upper body. Edna purred and leaned her head back, letting Seymour kiss her neck. Seymour brought his hands back down and continued rubbing her butt smoothly. Soon, Edna turned to lean her back against him and closed her eyes. Seymour put his arms back around her and brought his hands down to her legs. Then he slowly ran them up to her breasts. Edna moaned softly with pleasure. She felt safe with Seymour's hands on her body. She made sexual breathing as Seymour firmly rubbed her breasts with pleasure as well.

When they were all done in the shower, they dried themselves off with towels. Then they looked at each other with smiles and hugged and kissed. Seymour swept Edna off her feet and carried her in his arms. They continued kissing as Seymour carried Edna to her bedroom. Once there, he set her down on the bed and laid down with her. They continued kissing passionately with their tongues bonding. Soon, they stood up on their knees with Edna facing her back to Seymour. Seymour put his arms around her and kissed her neck again. Edna moaned more with satisfaction. Seymour briefly caressed her breasts. Then he brought one hand down and began rubbing between Edna's legs. Edna moaned with sexual pleasure and spread her knees a little. Seymour was making her feel hot as he smoothly rubbed and circled her crotch with his fingers. And when he rubbed faster, Edna moaned faster.

After several moments, Edna went down on her forearms. Seymour positioned his erected _organ_ with a condom and inserted it into Edna's vagina. He thrusted at a normal speed with Edna pushing herself into his _organ_ at every thrust. Edna moaned louder with strong passion. Soon, Seymour was thrusting harder and faster with lust. The two lovers were feeling very hot. A moment later, they began going very hard and fast. They felt the strong sensation of love bonding between them. It felt so natural. They wanted to share that bond together. It was making them wild. Edna moaned very loudly while Seymour closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he thrusted rapidly.

After a while, the lovers slowed down. And Seymour ejaculated in his condom. They panted so hard after all the love that they made. When they gained their breaths, Seymour ejected his _organ_ from Edna and discarded the condom. They laid down on the bed together. They smiled and kissed each other briefly. And they drifted off to sleep.


	12. The Naked House Woman

The morning sun rose outside and brought light into the bedroom. Seymour opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He slowly got out of bed and stared out through the window. It was another beautiful sunny day with clear blue sky. He thought about everything that he and Edna went through yesterday. He smiled with pride. It was probably one of the best days of his life after all. Soon, he heard Edna groan sleepily.

Edna woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up on the bed and looked over at Seymour. Seymour looked back at her now.

"Good morning, Edna," he said, smiling.

"Good morning, Seymour," Edna replied with happiness.

They were silent for a moment before Seymour spoke again.

"I had a wonderful day with you yesterday, Edna. I'll never forget that."

"Yeah. I suppose I had a great day yesterday, too. It was better with us together. You gave me a day that I will always remember."

"And thank you for making yesterday one of the best days of my life. I enjoyed being with you."

Edna smiled at that remark.

"Well," Seymour continued, "I better get going. My mother is probably damn worried about me." With that, Seymour got dressed into his blue suit. Edna got out of bed and hugged him. Seymour hugged back and kissed her. She happily returned the kiss.

"I bet your mother is probably going to snap at you for being away from her for this long," Edna said, laughing.

"Oh don't worry," Seymour said. "I can deal with her real good."

They both laughed together.

"So what are you going to do?" Seymour asked Edna.

"I think I'll stay naked for the whole day," Edna responded. "I love being in the nude at home once a day."

"Oh yeah," Seymour said, remembering what Edna told him at dinner last night. "Well that seems great to me."

"And I think I'll call myself the naked house woman," Edna said jokingly.

Seymour laughed. "That fits you real well."

They kissed each other one more time. Then they walked over to the front door. Seymour opened the door and headed outside. He turned to Edna and smiled. "Have a great day, Edna. I love you."

"I love you too, Seymour."

Seymour went down the stairs and got into his car. He took one last look at Edna. She smiled seductively and showed off her naked body to Seymour one more time. Seymour gave her a pleasant smile and happily drove away. Edna went back inside her apartment and shut the door.

As Seymour drove back home, he thought about his mother. He knew that his mother would kill him if she had found out what he had been doing. But Seymour just smiled. He was not worried about facing his mother's wrath. He had gotten away with a lot of things and hid it all away from his mother. Seymour had tricked his mother so many times. And he was very sure he would do it again.

The End


End file.
